Mrs & Mrs Swan-Mills: A Collection of Swan Queen One-Shots
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: This is a collection of Swan Queen one-shot, short stories. They are the inspiration of photgraphs or the products of prompts or writing exercises. None the less they are for your enjoyment and celebrate Regina and Emma as a couple. Long live Swan Queen.
1. Swan Queen and Internet Lingo

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In "Swan Queen and Internet Lingo", Emma arrives at Regina's office delivering breakfast and Regina decides to ask Emma in helping her to better understand Internet abbreviations. Established Swan Queen.

 **RATED:** T

This was originally posted on Tumblr.

* * *

 **Swan Queen and Internet Lingo**

"Regina, what's the matter?" Emma Swan put her coffee cup down and removed Regina's from the cardboard tray she got at the coffee shop. "A cup of coffee, cream, no sugar... and an egg white and cheddar muffin, no sausage or bacon whatsoever because Mayor _My-body-is-a-temple-Miss-Swan-and-I-refuse-to-clog-my-arteries_ does not want 'greasy breakfast meat'."

"Cholesterol is a very _real_ thing, Emma." Regina eyed Emma's sandwich appallingly as the blonde revealed a breakfast muffin with twice the meat.

"What? I told her just to tack your meat onto mine. You're paying for it anyway." Emma dropped herself into a guest chair in front of the mayor's desk and took a big bite. Swallowing half the portion in her mouth, she mumbles. "So what's got you so confused? You're looking at your computer like it just farted."

Regina, used to the sheriff's sense of humor by now, just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a whisper of a smile. "Internet language. It is as if no one speaks English anymore." Regina's eyes squinted at the screen. "Like for instance... what does ROFL mean?"

"You don't know what ROFL means?"

"We were in a _curse_ for 28 years." Noticing the pointed look from her chewing sheriff, she glared back, "Admittedly, one that I created. Fine." Opening her sandwich wrapper, the brunette asked, "So... do you know what ROFL stands for?"

Holding a serious face, Emma quickly filled her mouth after answering to keep from giggling, "Running on freaky love."

Regina halted her breakfast at her lips. "What?" She blinked at the screen. "No, it can't be. Why would your mother email me that?"

Emma smiled into her coffee cup as Regina clicked through other messages with her mouse.

"What about..." Taking a dainty bite of her breakfast, Regina pointed with her pen, "...WTF?"

"It means, _what's this for?"_

"Oh, I could probably use that one a lot," Regina grinned smugly.

"Do. A lot." Emma knew she was being a bit of a brat but after the usual teasing she got from Regina, she'd correct her. Later before she left. Maybe. No, she would. Otherwise, she'd probably get a fireball to the butt.

"And TBH?"

"To be horny..."

Regina's pen stopped mid scribble and she gave Emma a sidelong glance. "You're mocking me." The blonde's only reply was to stare her in the eyes over the rim of her coffee cup and Regina could clearly see the mischief in them. "And YOLO?"

Her joke discovered, Emma grinned naughtily at Regina and teased, "You obviously love oral."

"Emma..." shaking her head, Regina abandoned her breakfast, stood up and rounded her desk to stand in front of the blonde. She leaned against it and pegged Emma with a sexy stare. "What am I going to do with you, Sheriff?" Regina took off her shoe and ran her stocking clad foot up and down Emma's thigh.

"Um... YOLO. Please, YOLO?"

Emma gulped as Regina crooked a finger at her to come closer and Emma did, setting her breakfast down on the desk as far away from them as she could. The mayor began to unbuckle her trousers and locked her door with magic. When her pants were unbuttoned, she placed Emma's hands at the waistband with a nonverbal instruction to rid her of them.

As the mayor grasped Emma's collar to bring her lips closer, she asked, "And OTP? What does OTP mean?"

Emma smiled as her lips drew near and she felt Regina's hands move from her collar to her shoulders where she knew she would feel pressure after a heady kiss to push her mouth right where Regina wanted it. Emma brushed the tip of Regina's nose with her own tenderly. "Us."


	2. Crossed Messages

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** In this second completely separate ficlet, "Crossed Messages", Emma talks about one thing while Regina is talking about another yet they think they are talking about the same thing. Romantic fluff follows. Established Swan Queen.

 **RATED:** G

This was originally posted on Tumblr as a picficlet.

* * *

 **Crossed Messages**

"Regina..." Emma sat across from Regina, looking a little hesitant, "Babe, we need to talk."

"Oh?" Regina became curious instantly at the uncertainty in Emma's tone.

"You and I have been living together for a year now, been dating for a while before that and have known each other even longer."

"Yes…"

"Well, I just think that… it's time we took the next step." Emma placed a hand, palm out quickly, to add, "Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about. We spoke about this some time ago."

Yes, they had. They had spoken about getting married and while Regina had been hesitant at the mention of marriage, she had never doubted her feelings for Emma. Thankfully, her girlfriend had understood and reassured her with affection that it was ok.

In recent times, however, waking up next to Emma every morning, enjoying the intimacy they shared, Regina had realized that she did want to get married but Emma had never brought the subject up again and Regina knew she, herself, wasn't going to do it.

Luckily, it looked like today would be the day and Regina couldn't help the excitement she felt at the thought of them entering into an engagement. Emma was more than worth it.

"Yes, Emma. I remember."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Regina. Things have been _great_ with you, me and Henry, but the kid _is_ almost 16 and he asked me again about it today and I realize he had a point. It'd just be you and me at some point. I mean, why not, right?"

Regina smiled engagingly. "Why not, indeed."

Emma's eyes bugged. "What? Really?"

"Emma, you've been so patient with me. And… I think that you and I are finally on the same page now." She leaned forward to gaze meaningfully into Emma's green eyes. "The answer is… yes."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this. I'm _so_ happy. The kid is going to be _ecstatic!_

"Probably, just as ecstatic as I am!"

Emma's mouth opened on a silent laugh and her dimples deepened and admittedly when she smiled like that it was hard for Regina to deny her anything. Regina reached across and covered Emma's hand with hers. "Emma, I _really_ want to take this step with you. The truth is that I've been thinking about it quite seriously lately."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Really? Henry and I talk about it once a week! Babe! I am so glad you've changed your mind. You were pretty much dead set against it before."

"Well that seems a bit harsh. I was just a little _gun-shy_ is all. It just seemed like a lot to think about."

"True, but oh my God, Regina! I swear you won't be doing it alone."

"Emma…"

"I'll be there, and Henry. We'll care for it, feed it and love it. It will just be another loving addition to the family." Emma's smile was bright and endearing, but Regina was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"What?" came from Regina with a confused shake of her head.

"What?"

"Emma, what are you talking about?"

Emma's smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with puzzlement. "Getting a dog." All color drained from Regina's complexion and words came uneasily to her. "What were _you_ talking about?"

Regina's eyes darted from side to side over the blonde's head and she inhaled as realization dawned. "Ohhhh… a _dog…"_

It was Emma's turn to be baffled and she blinked at Regina, as her head slightly tilted and a furrow appeared in her brow. "What did you…" Emma's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Suddenly it was as if the blood came rushing back at full force and Regina's face tinted an embarrassed shade of pink. "I…" Tipping her chin upward she tried for regal, but the issue being a sensitive one felt like a punch in the gut when she discovered she and Emma were talking about different things. She continued to stammer awkwardly. "Um…"

"Regina?"

"Did you and Henry talk about what kind of dog you wanted? A small one? A big one?" She always prided herself in having an answer for everything. This time she didn't have a good one and it flustered her. "I… I think I want some coffee. Would you like some, darling."

She moved, nearly making it past Emma before the blonde's arm shot out and stopped her. "Wait a minute. Come back here, Your Majesty." Tugging on Regina's hand, she pulled the sexy dark haired love of her life into her lap. "What step were you ready to take with me, Regina?"

Emma's heart was thumping in her chest in excitement. If Regina had changed her mind about the _other_ thing they had talked about several months ago, Emma would officially be the happiest woman in Storybrooke.

"Babe?"

She watched Regina chew her lip and think of what her answer should be. Undoubtedly, the mayor was feeling awkward and whenever Regina had to deal with something emotional, she found a way to escape so to prevent her from fleeing she held the woman tighter in her arms.

Brown eyes peered all around and Regina glanced at the exit with longing. Emma was talking about getting a _dog_ , not getting married. Her gaze finally settled on the blonde who looked at her with a hopeful expression. If only Emma wasn't holding her so snugly, she could perhaps magically transport somewhere else.

As if Emma could read her mind, which these days wasn't an unusual phenomenon, she squinted her eyes at Regina and warned, "Don't even _think_ about poofing."

"I wasn't," she lied with an offended expression.

"Uh-huh."

Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Regina, I love you. And right now, I am so excited thinking about _you_ thinking about what I think you're thinking about."

And just like that Regina felt less awkward and more at ease as Emma Swan gave her an opportunity to display what she needed to: sarcasm.

"What? Getting a dog? Well, Henry's always wanted a dog but I was sure _I_ would be the one to take care of it, picking up canine feces and vomit, but now, I have you dear."

Emma snorted, came closer, and whispered in Regina's ear. "You do know that nothing would make me happier than to be able to call you mine, in every way, Regina. I would be so proud." She watched Regina color again and display an uncharacteristically sentimental look. Pressing their foreheads together, Regina affectionately caresses Emma's cheek with her palm and Emma knowingly grinned up at her. The younger woman knew she would be the one to initiate this. She quickly seized the mayor's lips for a lingering kiss and shifted Regina in her arms to get to her own pocket. In her hand, she revealed a tiny black velvet box. "Take it."

Regina tentatively lifted the box's lid and a ghost of a smile spread on her lips while a breath caught in Emma's throat to see the awe and happiness glass over in Regina's eyes. "They're gorgeous."

Two platinum gold bands sat in dark velvet. Pulling them out, Emma held them in her palm for Regina's inspection and by the look on her face, the queen approved.

A little choked up, Regina quipped, "You just happened to have wedding rings in your pocket?"

Giving Regina's thigh a loving squeeze, Emma retorted, "I've been carrying these around with me everyday since I got them all those months ago."

"Really?"

"Well, after we talked about it and agreed to wait I wanted to keep them close. You know pounce on the opportunity to be romantic in case you changed your mind sometime."

Regina picked up a band and admired the detailing and the perfect balance of polished and satin gold finish, but what caught her eye the most were the markings on the inside band.

"Is that a…fingerprint?"

"Yep! Let's see. That's my fingerprint on your ring and the one I will wear has yours."

"That is…"

"Sappy?"

Emma had expected sarcasm but was surprised when Regina nodded, "…perfect." Emma nuzzled Regina's ear. "Is that a… duck?"

"No…" Emma pretended to be offended. She held the two rings up together to complete the engraving. "It's a swan."

"With… horns?"

Emma glared at her, "Are you being serious?" She hugged Regina closer. "It's a crown. This was our son's idea."

"Ah, yes. The _Swan Queen_ thing. That's what he calls us."

"Uh huh."

"As if we're famous."

"Well, in Storybrooke, we kind of are. I don't know if you realize, but… you're about to get engaged to the savior-turned-dark one-turned-savior again!" Emma swallowed her laugh but directed a kidding glance at Regina. "I mean, you were the Evil Queen before. As renown as you were, I figure I increased your celebrity status." Pretending to ignore the queen's eye roll, Emma rambled on, "So anyway… you see if you put the rings together, they form a swan queen. You're the crown…"

Regina smirked, not being able to resist, "… and you're the _ass."_

"Ha-ha…" Emma chuckled anyway and they placed the rings back in the box. "So if you want me to get down on one knee, you'll have to move _your_ ass."

Regina's arms came around Emma's neck more securely and she leaned forward to kiss her and stated, "I like where we are right now."

Rubbing her palms along the back of Regina's neck and her thigh, Emma proposed. "Regina. I love you. I can't imagine living my life without you. On my 28th birthday, the son I thought I would never see again, sought me out and gave me the greatest gift that I had ever gotten. Not just himself and the chance to be a mom again, but he gave me _you_. Will you please honor me and make me extremely happy by _choosing_ to be my wife?"

Regina rubbed her fingers through the hair at Emma's temple, leaned closer, stopping just before their lips could touch and softly vowed, "Yes." Then she captured Emma's lips in a dizzying kiss that knocked them both off kilter.

"Mmmm, finally." Emma giggled and Regina grabbed her head giving her a short hard kiss.

"But one thing... I think we should both hyphenate and change our last name."

"Mills- _Swan?"_ Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Swan- _Mills_ , dear." The brunette stroked the younger woman's cheek and continued,  
"… because Mills-Swan sounds a little funny, Emma Mills sounds too plain and Regina Swan sounds a bit ridiculous."

Emma's mouth gaped but in jest and Regina quickly occupied it with open mouthed kisses.


	3. Just a Little Misunderstanding

**Summary:** Emma catches Regina in a lie. Only she thinks the crime is much more serious than it actually is!

 **A/N:** This was based off a prompt: "Halloween Queen needs her pumpkin ice-cream". And this is where I took it.

For Peggy.

Please note that THIS fic is a collection of one shots for Established Swan Queen. I love writing them as a made couple. Each chapter is a standalone and while this whole work is "open", it really should be considered a complete fic, so feel free to READ it and not wait for a stamp of completion.

* * *

 **Just a little Misunderstanding**

A figure appeared in the shadows and Emma sat up straighter behind the wheel of her Volkswagen Beetle which was parked a safe distance away. It had been a while since she'd conducted a stake-out and even though this was off the record it was still extremely important to her.

Peering out into the darkness, her green eyes narrowing, Emma caught the suspicious party duck into the alleyway beside _Any Given Sundae,_ Ingrid's old ice cream shop.

There was a familiarity in the movement that made Emma's blood run a little cold, but she clenched her jaw to stamp down the concern and confusion warring inside her.

 _It can't be. It just can't be what it looks like._

With a frustrated yank on her door handle, Emma exited the car wanting to charge toward her target.

No matter how infuriated she felt, she reminded herself that she was a professional and forced herself to close her door gently. No reason to call undue attention to herself. Especially so late at night.

Cautiously, she crossed the street and double timed her steps. When she was satisfied it was safe, she slipped into the alleyway to the shop's backdoor, which was thankfully unlocked.

Immediately, the scent of sweet cream greeted her and she gave herself an inward slap for wanting ice cream at a time like this. Voices reached her ears the further she moved passed boxes and other supplies.

"Madam Mayor." A woman's voice, dark with temptation, greeted the brunette that Emma had followed in. "I've been expecting you. I knew you couldn't stay away for long."

Lifting her head, Emma saw Debra, Ingrid's successor as the shop's owner, eye Regina from head to toe.

"How could I when you have exactly what I want and need, Debra?"

Emma felt sick as she watched Regina pitch her keys down on Debra's desk and cock her hip against the side.

"I knew you'd be here. I knew you'd want it. You just can't contain your excitement for it, can you?"

Pain radiated through Emma's palm and she belatedly realized that her fists were balled up so tightly her fingernails were digging into her skin. Just what the hell was going on here?

She had suspected Regina was sneaking around a few nights a week while she was working the graveyard shift.

"Quite frankly, I can't stop thinking about it. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had me under a spell, Debra."

"I had you hooked since the first time, Regina. Admit it. I'm the only one who's got what you need and I can give it to you like no one else can."

"Indeed you do."

There was a pause and the sound of a foot hitting the floor as Debra uncrossed her legs. She brushed her dark auburn hair back and placed her palms on her thighs. For just a moment, it appeared the young attractive woman, who Emma guessed was around 27, had a guilty conscience.

"And the Sheriff?"

"Emma? What about her?"

"Does she know about us?"

Regina crossed her arms and blinked off in the distance. Returning her gaze she flashed a smile at Debra and said, "I think we should leave Emma out of this."

There was a seething just under the surface of Emma's calm. An anger bubbling as she felt about ready to explode. Still she stood on tip toes to get a better view and witnessed the two women, who stood at eye level, share a sinful glance.

"Fine by me. You ready to get started?"

"Just give me what I want."

With her lips parted, Emma moved and shifted but over compensated and lost her balance. She grabbed the box in front of her toppling it to the floor. Plastic tubs of sprinkles rolled loudly onto the floor.

Regina and Debra turned toward the commotion and the shop's owner yelled out uncertainly, "Hey! Who's there?"

No response. Regina spoke up this time. "We know you're there. Who is it?"

 _Klutz!_ Emma sighed with her eyes tightly shut, moved out from her hiding place and glared at Regina. "Your _wife."_

Red plump lips widened and a frown appeared heavily. Regina uncrossed her arms and gripped the ends of the desk, her knuckles whitening, while Debra looked between the married couple.

"Uh-oh. Busted."

Emma approached closer, sending daggers at Debra with her eyes.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on here?" Emma's demand was quiet and she could tell Regina was avoiding her gaze.

"Sheriff, it's probably for the best that you came along when you did."

Emma crossed her arms and contemplated punching the woman in front of her out of a jealous rage.

"Debra. Can you please give Sheriff Swan-Mills and me a moment please?"

Debra spared a careful look at Emma and after twisting her mouth thoughtfully nodded. "Sure. As a matter of fact, you can lock up, Mayor." The harlot threw Regina a smirk, Emma noticed. "Wouldn't be the first time this week." As she passed Emma, Debra bid her farewell. "Sheriff."

Emma resisted the urge to pull the woman back by her hair. She doggedly drummed a will to be patient into her head. She had no idea what was going on and even though it sounded bad, this was Regina. She trusted Regina.

Minutes of silence passed between them and Emma had finally had enough. "Spill it."

"What are you even doing here, Emma?" The exasperation was evident in Regina and she crossed her arms. "Are you spying on me?"

"I had an inkling that something was up. I was curious."

"An inkling?" Dawning spread across the mayor's face. "Oh. Your Super Power."

"Good thing I did come by. I knew your excuses weren't adding up. And here I find you and Debra!"

Regina massaged her temples and her forehead vein tensely winced.

"How long has this been going on, Regina?"

"A month."

"A month?!"

"Since the beginning of October, she and I have been meeting."

Emma's throat muscle worked painfully to swallow the bile rising in her throat. A moist pressure built behind her eyes and she swore to herself to hold it together.

"So you've been sneaking out to see her while I was working." Emma's hands went to the back of her head in distress but she dropped them at her sides again begging herself to breathe.

"I never meant for it to get so out of control. But it's not like I could have her at the house."

Emma whipped her gaze to Regina in anger that she would even suggest such a thing. "Of course fucking not!"

"I couldn't control myself. I made bad choices."

"Bad choices? Jesus, Regina!"

"I just couldn't help myself. I admit. Maybe I have a bit of a problem."

Blinking, Emma shook her head bemusedly. "A _bit_ of a problem?" Spreading her arms wide and gesturing at their surroundings, Emma blasted, "I _heard_ you! _Let's keep Emma out of it._ You were going to continue to _lie_ to me!"

Regina smiled but more at how incredulous things were getting and she opened her mouth to utter something but closed it in frustration. Worrying the inside of her bottom lip, Regina shrugged a shoulder at Emma. "I figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"What?!" The blonde was flabbergasted. Her eyes and mouth were both spread to gigantic proportions. "Who _are_ you?!"

Regina recoiled back and eyed the fury coming over Emma and she slowly unfurled her body from the crossed arms and crossed legs at the ankle stance she was in. "Emma? Calm down. I realize my mistake and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry."

"Yes."

"You're sorry for lying to me…"

"Yes, Emma. I'm sorry for lying."

"And for sneaking around with Debra behind my back."

"Yes. Perhaps, I should have just told you."

"You think?" The reply dripped with sarcasm and Emma wanted to cry when Regina gripped her shoulders. "You're my _wife,_ Regina. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Yes. I know. If I had just come clean, who knows? Maybe you would have joined me."

"I…" Emma froze and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You. Me. Debra." Regina slipped her hands around Emma's waist in the start of an embrace and Emma was too shocked by her wife's words to move away. "She's wanted to invite you since the beginning."

Emma was extremely confused and dazed and by the time she was fully aware, Regina had moved in and was kissing her neck.

"After all, Darling," Regina murmured before her tongue swiped Emma's pulse point. "I am aware that you appreciate _delicious delights."_

"R-R-Regina," Emma shivered as she felt her wife cup her bottom. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make it up to you."

Regina's lips nipped at hers before Emma could pull away and quite frankly, Emma was helpless against it. She had always been weak where Regina was concerned.

However when she replayed the conversation she had heard between her wife and the ice cream maker, she became livid once more and pushed Regina back.

"You have some nerve, Babe."

"Emma, come on." Regina resolutely brushed her hair back and crossed her arms, ready to face the punishment for her crimes. "Fine. So what happens now? When will you _forgive_ me?"

"Forgive…?" Emma couldn't believe Regina was acting so nonchalant about all of this. "For starters. I think _you_ should sleep out on the couch."

"Excuse me?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Either that or I'm staying at my parents for a while."

Fear finally paled Regina's face and she straightened. "You will do no such thing! What the hell is going on here?"

"You think I want it this way?" A tear threatened to fall and Regina became immediately concerned.

"Emma? Are you… crying?" She cupped Emma cheek. "I'm sorry for lying. If I had known that it would cause this much trouble I would have been honest."

"Yes." Emma scoffed and tried to pull away from Regina's touch. "And we would have 'shared' Debra's _delicious delights."_

"Yes."

Indignant laughter sounded and Emma asked in disbelief. "Why would you think I'd want that, Regina?"

"Frankly, looking back on it, I think you would have really _liked_ this."

"Regina!"

"Really! I mean, I didn't tell you at first because I've been the one so insistent on your diet and what goes into your mouth, Emma."

Trying to make sense of things, Emma's eyes wandered over Regina's head and she sounded her wife's words out slowly, "What… goes… into my mouth…" A long indrawn breath and Emma received the unmistakable feeling that puzzle pieces were not fitting. "What does that have to do with you seeing Debra behind my back? What did she have you so hooked on you couldn't _contain your excitement?"_

Regina's eyelids flickered beneath a crinkled forehead. "Her pumpkin ice cream."

"Her… pumpkin ice cream?"

"Yes. What did _you_ think we were talking about?"

Emma stepped away and pinched her lips and then chin letting all of this sink in. "Well… um…" She scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly.

In perplexity, Regina watched Emma slowly pace back and forth and then understanding hit causing Regina's eyes to widen. She aimed a stupefied look at her wife and uttered, "Oh, Emma."

At a loss for words, Emma was dumbfounded and shrugged. Regina just repeated, her tone even more surprised with maybe a hint of annoyance now. "Oh, _Emma."_

"It's not like I immediately came to that conclusion. But yours and Debra's conversation was a little… _damning."_

Regina remembered the little discussion that Emma had stumbled in on and she snorted and rolled her eyes. "So you thought I was _cheating_ on you?"

A low "I didn't want to think it," and Regina studied Emma and was instantly haunted by the memory of near tears in her wife's eyes.

 _Idiot. Silly, adorable, sexy idiot._

"You don't even _like_ ice cream, Regina!" That remark was shouted at the ceiling and Emma's palms slapped her hips as they came down. A whoosh of breath held in her cheeks to full capacity was released and Emma, sheepishly, ambled closer, slowly. "Okay. This was the _mother_ of all fucked up misunderstandings. But you still lied to me and you didn't have to, Babe." Leaning forward, Emma trapped Regina against the wall between her palms and meaningfully gazed into her eyes. "Do you think I _care_ that you're eating pumpkin ice cream at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Even if I'm banning your favorite ice cream from our freezer until the weekends?"

Emma laughed. "So you suck it up and take the _ribbing_ you deserve. It's a hell of a lot better than me having my Super Power screaming that something's not right and driving me crazy." Emma stroked her knuckles down her wife's cheeks tenderly. "Even having it _insinuated_ that you might be _with_ somebody else drives me crazy."

"Idiot."

"Yeah. But you knew that about me when you married me."

Regina straightened the collar of Emma's red jacket and pulled the woman in closer for a kiss.

"Can we please go home, Regina? I want to crawl into bed and hold you."

A silence passed and Regina said regretfully, "No."

With one word, Emma's world seemed to bottom out. She wanted this night to end and she knew they would get through whatever this was. Sometimes she let her emotions get the best of her and this was obviously not one of her greatest moments.

Regina smirked at her flirtatiously then, hooked a finger in her belt buckle and brought her closer for a hug. "Not without a pint of pumpkin ice cream."

Elation and relief flooded Emma then and she chuckled against Regina's shoulder and they both started laughing harder as they held tightly to one another.

"Oh God. Fine, Babe. But we're also getting a pint of Mint Chip."

Emma was on the verge of moving away when she was caught off guard by having her back slammed against the wall. Regina was standing against her now, cupping her mouth, squeezing her cheeks together.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, Sheriff Swan."

" _Milwsh,"_ Emma was just able to articulate with Regina hovering her lips over Emma's squashed ones.

"Yes. _Mrs._ Swan-Mills. _You_ are my one true love. The next time you think that I could _possibly_ be with anyone else, think again. You're _it_ for me, Emma. Understood?"

Emma couldn't smile but it was there in her eyes and she nodded.

Regina sucked on Emma's bottom lip, released it with a popping sound and lovingly kissed it. "Good."

[X]

Hours later, Emma and Regina were propped up against their headboard, slanting against one another and wearing nothing but the shared sheet laying over them, each with a pint of ice cream in their hands.

"You know, if I had known that ice cream would be such a perfect postlude to making love, I would have introduced it into our bed a long time ago," Regina remarked while scraping her spoon around the inner rim of her container. When it was tipped with the creamy pale orange dessert she held it out to Emma. "You have to try this."

Emma warily eyed the pumpkin flavored frozen treat. "I think I'm fine with mine." Emma held up her container to show off the cool mint ice cream with thick flecks of chocolate in it. .

"It's delicious!"

"I'm sure you think so. We wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you hadn't."

Regina sucked her spoon thoroughly and upon reflection said, "You know. It's probably a good thing this misunderstanding happened to you instead of me."

Emma almost got a _brain freeze_ by the amount of ice cream she loaded into her mouth. "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

Waving her spoon around to emphasize her words, Regina stared at the ceiling. "If _I_ thought you were having an affair with Debra, I would have turned the poor woman into a toad."

Emma tittered, put her ice cream on the night stand and threw her leg over her wife. "Oh, I believe it."

Regina shook her head and stated, "I do not share well. Especially you, Emma. With anyone."

Emma grinned and placed a sticky kiss on her cheek. "Oops, I got chocolate on you."

With the spoon suspended in her mouth, Regina wiped at her cheek and then continued eating.

"Will you put that down now?" Emma tried to grab the pint but Regina dodged her advances.

"I'm enjoying it."

"I want to cuddle."

"Really, you are so _needy_ , Sheriff."

Emma's response was a gasp and incredulous gape. "Oh my God. You're _addicted_ to that stuff, Regina."

"It's my guilty pleasure."

"It's your crack cocaine."

Emma was trying her best to confiscate the pint when Regina laughed, "Okay, okay! I'll put it down on one condition."

"Yeah, because I enjoy _negotiating_ to cuddle my wife," Emma quipped and raised her eyebrow a moment later as Regina held a spoonful of pumpkin ice cream out to her.

Relenting, Emma leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth, her eyes never breaking their contact with Regina's.

"Wow. That _is_ good!"

Delighted, Regina covered the pint, set it on her bedside table and placed the spoon on top. "Right? I told you!" The brunette burrowed deeper into the bed, pulling Emma down with her. Her arms went around the blonde's neck and their lips met. "Mmmm… I think I like the taste of pumpkin ice cream even better off your lips."

Regina dipped her tongue into Emma's mouth, savoring the taste and moaning.

Breaking the kiss, Emma expressed how impressed she was with Regina's new vice. "Mmm, really though. That was good. And I don't even like pumpkin."

But the blonde couldn't get another word in edgewise because her wife had become ravenous and pushed against Emma until their positions were switched and Regina had rolled her over and taken charge above her.

Suddenly, Emma erupted into a fit of giggles. "I thought you'd be happy that I like your ice cream."

She could feel the smile against her lips as Regina's hands splayed and then cradled her breasts. Touching their noses together in an act of tenderness, Regina peered into her wife's eyes meaningfully and said, "What ice cream?"


	4. The Front Stoop

**Story Summary:** Emma is sweeping the front stoop and takes a very brief trip down memory lane. Regina appears for Emma to share her musings.

 **A/N:** This story had already been posted on Tumble a few years ago, and upon realizing that I had never posted it on a fanfiction site, thought it had a home here in this collection. I have put it through another good edit, so hopefully it will feel a bit like a new story, especially if you haven't read it in a while.

It's always a good time for a married Swan Queen "short". Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Front Stoop**

It was a warm summer day that found Emma holding a broom limply in her hands while she absently swept the front stoop of 108 Mifflin Street. Memories, old and new, fluttered through her mind.

"Well…" A low rich chuckle broke her from her musings. "What's this? Are you actually _getting_ anything with that broom, Emma?" Emma looked up and caught Regina carting a canvas bag of groceries in each hand, having just arrived home. "When you offered to help me with some of my chores today, I expected you'd be done with this one by now."

"It's coming along just fine," Emma assured her with a head nod and a lifted eyebrow. "I was just thinking..."

Regina sarcastically feigned alarm, "Uh oh. No. Anything but _that..."_

"And," Emma interjected, good naturedly ignoring the jibe. "I got to thinking about this very stoop… and us."

Regina's curious brow indicated that Emma may need to elaborate a bit more.

"For instance," Emma pointed in the middle of the walkway, "... right over there was where I met you for the first time. I saw you open this door," she pointed, "…and sprint right off this stoop to get to Henry in utter relief that he was returned to you safely after having gone missing."

Regina blinked at the spot of their first meeting, all those years ago, and her eyes returned to Emma's, studying the nostalgic expression on the blonde's face.

"I have knocked on this very door a million times..."

"... to arrest me, accuse me of murder..." Regina quipped, the tips of her mouth quirking up.

"...to ask for help... to see if you were alright..." Emma put a hand on her cocked hip, gesturing with a head nod, "You even magically hurled me all the way over _there_ once."

"You threatened to take Henry from me." Dipping her chin downward, Regina cast a pointed expression Emma's way but was sure to dress it with a smile.

"I know. I know. Which was a little... _dumb._ Knowing what I know now..."

"... only a _little_ dumb?"

"I thought you'd just killed someone." Emma threw her a fixed look of her own and held up a hand before they got into an age-old argument, "... but the truth is, you're one of the best mothers I know, and I constantly look to your example and the memories you gave me, before Henry and I went to New York, to take care of my own son."

Regina's expression softened at the thought of Henry and at Emma's acknowledgement of her mothering abilities. _"Our_ son," the older woman replied tenderly.

"Yeah." The pure look of adoration worn by Emma called out to Regina. It burgeoned in her chest and then spread out warming her.

"There are pleasant memories here too." Regina gripped the grocery bags tighter. She should probably get them inside, but she felt compelled to add to Emma's ponderings. "Right here, Henry came to me and told me he would never give up on me." The brunette's eyes became misty. She shook herself. "And this…" She swept the front area meaningfully with a filled bag in her hand, "... is where you came into my life, broke my curse, and started me on my road to redemption."

"It's also the first spot where we admitted our true feelings for one another." Green eyes bored into brown ones intensely and the blonde's dimple winked at Regina as it hung on the end of a wide sentimental smile, which triggered Regina's deep red lips to curve again as well. "This is also where I kissed you for the very first time, babe."

Regina's smile faded under the weight of a heavy frown. "I think you have that backwards. I kissed _you_ first, darling."

The blonde jerked her head back. "Uh… No." Shaking her head, Emma switched the broom to the other hand and clarified, "I kissed _you."_

"You weren't going to kiss me until I told you to!"

"No way. I started to _lean in_ first!"

"That was a _lean?_ It was a windy evening. I thought you were _blown_ off balance." Regina punctuated her statement with a lift of both weighted hands, grocery bags swaying in agitation, and Emma had the urge to kiss that look off Regina's face like she always did.

"Well, maybe I feel a little _blown_ in your direction right now." The blonde moved in, caressed a cheek with her knuckles. "So, prepare to be kissed." The tender touch lasted all of eight seconds but still jump-started Emma's heart and libido.

Regina cleared her throat, just as affected and rasped, "I'd better get these groceries in, so your Rocky Road ice cream doesn't melt."

The brunette turned, hesitated and then pivoted back, dropping the bag at her left on the stoop. She brought her hand up and drew the blonde in by the nape of her neck, enjoying the feel of smooth warm skin and strands of silky golden hair.

When they separated, Emma reached up, stealing that hand away and kissing it. The platinum gold of their matching wedding rings glinted in the Maine sun.

"I was also thinking about that day when we stood right here and you said to me, 'I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do', remember?"

Regina huffed, pulled her hand away and grabbed the handle of the bag. Leave it to her wife to ruin a perfectly good moment with threats she had once made out of bitterness and anger. "Yes, I do."

"Well, you did, Regina." Emma smiled as she started sweeping again, eyes downcast to make sure she was effectively succeeding. Her statement caused Regina to halt just inside the doorway and turn curiously toward her. "You destroyed me for anyone else."

Emma didn't have to lift her eyes from her task to know that her wife was smiling lovingly at her before disappearing into the house. She knew.


End file.
